¿Recuperando en Verano?
by Ame8910
Summary: Después de enterarse de reprobar francés, Eren debe quedarse a recuperar en las vacaciones de verano; pero, su mundo podría cambiar cuando un sexy profesor que viene desde Paris, le hace sentir algo más que admiración. ¿Qué pasara en esa semana? AU/Riren
Odiaba escuchar a su hermana regañándolo por no prestar atención a la clase de francés, pero de verdad que era difícil. El profesor era un viejo aburrido, que al hablar escupía y no lograba entender del todo que quería enseñarle.

— Eren debes concentrarte, vas a tener que venir en las vacaciones de verano a recuperar francés, ¿acaso no querías ir de vacaciones a la playa? – recalco Mikasa, mirándolo seriamente –

— Me aburro en su clase Mika, no es mi culpa, además escupe cuando habla, que asco – se fijó en la mirada reprobatoria de su hermana, pero de verdad no le agradaba ese viejo-

Caminaban por el pasillo, pues necesitaban saber las notas de sus exámenes en todas las materias; Eren era muy inteligente y deportivo, pero la clase de francés le estaba sacando una ulcera, porque, por más que lo intentara, no podía grabarse el idioma.

Le gustaba, le parecía un idioma sensual y hermoso, pero su falta de concentración le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Vieron a su rubio amigo frene al tablero de notas, sonreía como nunca, eso daba a entender que de nuevo estaba en el puesto número uno.

— ¡Armin!

— ¡Eren! Con estas notas poder salir con Erwin todo el verano – dijo emocionado su amigo, con una sonrisa muy grande-

— Me alegra amigo

Se acercó y busco sus notas, como siempre estaba detrás de Armin, con notas excelentes y al llegar a su más odiada materia, soltó un suspiro y sin poder hacer nada, se resignó a asistir a clases de recuperación en verano.

— Te lo dije Eren, ahora tendrás que quedarte solo en casa.

— No me lo recuerdes ¿quieres? – saco su celular y llamo a sus padres – hola ma, si ya las vi y perdí francés, te dije que se me estaba complicando, no, no es mi culpa, lo intente, de todas maneras, Mika ya va para la casa, debo ir con el director para que me de mi horario y no iré con ustedes así que pueden salir de inmediato, te llamo cuando llegue a casa, saluda a papa.

Colgó con tanta fuerza que su hermana y amigo llegaron a pensar que rompería la pantalla.

Se despidió de ellos y se fue directo a la oficina del director, su odio interno lo estaba consumiendo, se sentía un completo idiota, pero de verdad que lo intento, solo que de nuevo el viejo no ayudaba.

Golpeo la puerta y un "adelante" sonó desde el interior.

— Cejotas, ¿ya tienes mi horario de recuperación? – pregunto el castaño, le dijo que entrara y cerrar la puerta-

— Que sea a escondidas el novio de tu mejor amigo, no quiere decir que me puedes tratar tan informalmente y si ya está aquí, no pensé que perderías, ¿qué paso Eren?

— No me puedo concentrar con Pixis, escupe cuando habla, no le entiendo por más que lo intente.

— Entiendo, así que el problema es tu profesor, bueno no debes preocuparte, Pixis acaba de traer su carta de renuncia, tendrás un nuevo profesor – extendió el pequeño horario y lo leyó –

— Todos los días por dos semanas de 7 a 1, no está mal, gracias, cuida a mi amigo en sus vacaciones.

Pudo ver como se sonrojaba, salió del colegio y se dispuso a ir a su casa.

Llamó como prometió, prendió el televisor y durmió como hacía semanas no lo hacía, estaba tan agotado por los estudios, que ya tenía ojeras.

* * *

Se dirigió al aula que le habían dado, lo curioso es que era en la oficina del profesor de francés, bueno era lógico, solo el perdió la materia.

Llego 15 minutos antes y mientras esperaba, se desabrocho la corbata y se estaba comiendo un delicioso helado de agua sabor a naranja, el calor lo iba a matar.

— Un estudiante puntual, eso me gusta mocoso – escucho una voz bastante sensual, levanto la mirada y se topó don unos orbes grises con cierto toque azul – Un placer seré un profesor mocoso, me llamo Rivaille Ackerman, pero me dicen Levi, entremos.

Abrió la puerta de su lugar de trabajo, encendió el aire acondicionado y eso alegro a Eren. Se sentó frente a su profesor, espero a que este tomara asiento.

— Un placer soy Eren Jeager, tengo 17 años, el segundo mejor en la clase y lamento que deba estar aquí dictándome clases.

— El Cejotas – escucho su risa y ahí se dio cuenta que él lo llamaba similar – me comento tu problema, vi tus notas y son muy buenas y es comprensible, los viejos son aburridos.

Vio al castaño asentir y sonreír, era interesante ese mocoso, el celular del castaño empezó a sonar y con un movimiento de cabeza le dio permiso de contestar.

Hola viejo, ¿qué tal la playa?, que bien… ya estoy con mi profesor, llegare al hotel en 2 semanas, estaré ocupado así que no me estén llamando todo el tiempo, cuídense, si adiós.

— ¿Tu familia se fue de vacaciones?

— Si fueron a la playa, yo arme el plan y me toco quedarme, pero bueno estoy solo en casa, puedo hacer lo que quiera.

— ¿Tus ojos son interesantes, todos en tu familia son así?

— La verdad no, según mi mama, tengo los ojos de ambos, así que eso me hace especial.

De verdad que era interesante, rara vez se veía a una persona que tuviera heteronomía, un ojo verde esmeralda y el otro era dorado, pero esa sonrisa era perfecta.

— Comencemos, si aprendes rápido mocoso, podremos acabar en una semana – se levantó y se quitó el suéter que llevaba puesto –

Eren no pudo apartar la vista de ese hombre frente a él, su cuerpo era perfecto y cuando lo vio sin su suéter quedo aún más sorprendido, brazos fuertes, piel blanca y esa blusa no dejaba nada a su imaginación, era blanca con una V que llegaba más abajo de sus pectorales, sin mangas, dejando ver sus tatuajes, sí que era sexy.

Cuando empezó la clase, su acento lo hacía estremecer, la forma de pronunciar, de explicar, el movimiento de sus labios, sentía que podía enamorarse del idioma.

La clase fue muy divertida, aunque tenía una forma brusca de expresarse y de tratarlo, logro que lo poco que aprendió con Pixis.

— Aprendes rápido, mocoso idiota, has estos ejercicios de gramática para mañana y vamos a ir calificando todos los días, si para el sábado todo esta excelente, podrás largarte y nos veremos en clases.

— Gracias Levi.

Ambos estaban saliendo del lugar cuando, un tipo con cara de caballo se abalanzo sobre el castaño.

— Oye suicida, vamos por unas porno y ...

— Cállate imbécil cara de caballo, tengo tarea de francés y por si no lo recuerdas no me gusta el porno que tú ves, eres un asco.

— Hay no pues tan sensible, ¿entonces que vamos a cine?

— Tengo tarea y voy a invitar a mi profesor a comer un helado

Jean abrió sus ojos, al ver al azabache, dio tres pasos hacia atrás al detallar la forma en que este lo miraba.

No movió un solo pelo cuando los vio salir del colegio, ese hombre casi lo mata y solo con poner sus ojos en él.

— ¿Porque te llama suicida?

— Dicen que soy como un soldado que se lanzaría a la batalla sin pensarlo dos veces, tengo un sentido de la justicia muy grande, y ya me he peleado con estudiantes mayores de otras escuelas, solo porque dañaron a alguien importante.

— Que interesante

— También dicen que es porque me enamoro de personas extrañas, mi madre dice que debo buscar a alguien mejor, pero es difícil cuando, todos se fijan en ti por tu físico y no por quien eres. Desea el helado o prefiere que lo lleve a almorzar, lo hago muy bien, créame.

— ¿Vas a cocinarle a alguien que acabas de conocer?

— Porque no, es mi profesor y ni que fuera a violarme – sonrió con tanta naturalidad que hizo moverle el piso al azabache –

— Esa idea no me desagrada tampoco – afirmo Levi con una sonrisa bastante picara y eso seguirle el juego al castaño –

* * *

El almuerzo como lo prometió su estudiante fue increíble, algo sencillo pero los sabores lo hicieron maravillarse con la capacidad del joven, podía parecer un mocoso, pero era alguien muy serio para su edad.

La casa era extremadamente limpia y al ver los cuadros se dio cuenta que sus padres lo amaban y cuidaban como nunca, junto a él una azabache y el la abrazaba con cariño –"debe ser su novia"- pensó.

— Le traje té negro, lo siento no suelo tomar otra cosa que no sea eso – le extendió una linda taza con adornos de flores –

— Gracias y no te preocupes es lo que suelo tomar – esa sonrisa que le llamaba la atención se fue escondiendo, cuando la taza la poso en sus labios –

Hablaron de todo y lógicamente el azabache no podía quedarse con la duda de si esa mujer era su novia, y la respuesta lo tranquilizo, era su hermana; se enteró que le gustaban todos los deportes, pero que iba a natación cuatro veces a la semana.

Moría por verlo nadar; pero como el tiempo era un puto enfermo que no podía quedarse quieto, ya era hora de regresar a mi asqueroso hotel, pues la loca se largó con su amante y se le olvido dejarme las llaves.

— Mocoso, gracias nos vemos mañana y el hotel este algo lejos.

— ¿Hotel? ¿No tiene casa?

— No, acabo de llegar de Francia y la loca es una imbécil que se larga y se le olvida dejarme las llaves

— Jajajaja hablas de la señorita Hanji, jajaja ella es muy divertida, pero si esta medio loca, la vez pasada me dijo que quería experimentar conmigo porque creía que tenía células de titán jajaj

— Si dejas que te ponga un dedo encima, luego se volverá una maldita enferma, cuando nos conocimos me dijo que tenía células de duende, casi la mato.

— Jajajaja ¿por cierto cuentos años tiene Levi?

— 21, te dejo mocoso

Si quiere traiga su maleta y se queda aquí, mis padres no pondrán problema, hablare con ellos más tarde.

Lo vio sonreír y de verdad podía volverse adicto a esa sonrisa y salió de la casa.

* * *

Las clases eran muy fáciles, el maldito mocoso aprendía como si fuera una esponja, absorbía todo, pero era curioso que inicialmente solo conociera las groserías y eso le agradaba, tenia de todo el imbécil.

El celular sonó con fuerza, entendiendo de quien se trataba esa estúpida canción de One More Time de Britney Spears.

— Enanooooo – Eren alcanzo a escuchar la voz de Hanji, a través del celular – olvide dejarte las llaves jajajaja

— Deja de gritar loca de mierda, creo que sin el celular alcanzaría escucharte y si lo note, estúpida, me toco quedarme en un hotel sucio.

— Conozco a alguien que tiene tú mismo problema, pero el nació con genes de titán,

— Si hablas de Eren, es al que le estoy dando clases de recuperación y …

— ¡Que! El súper inteligente, segundo en todos los puestos perdió una materia, pobre bebe y con un maestro como tú, debe querer morir.

Levi le paso el celular al castaño y este lo vio sobarse el puente de la nariz mientras se retiraba sus lentes de marco negro.

— Buenas señorita Hanji, ¿qué tal su paseo?

— Ho mi hermoso titán, muy deliciosas, me encontré con Erwin y tu amiguito y déjame decirte que lo tiene súper marcado jajaja – Levi no podía apartar su mirada del castaño de verdad le atraía – ¿qué tal vas con el enano?

— Muy bien, he aprendido bastante y no me parece enano creo que es un capitán.

— Podrías cuidarlo, tienen el mismo TOC así que podrán llevarse bien, solo que no llegue tu novio a casa.

— Ya le dije que terminamos y no sería capaz de tener sexo en mi cama que asco – el azabache sonrió ante esas palabras, de verdad si se parecían – Bueno lo tendría si de verdad lo amara jajaja

— Hay bebe te llegara un hombre que te amé, disfruta la natación.

— Gracias – colgó y le paso el celular a su profesor –

Cuando estaba arreglándose para salir, vio como el de ojos diamante le entregaba una llave, con ese acto solo levanto una ceja y el castaño entendió la pregunta silenciosa.

— Como dice Hanji, sufrimos el mismo Toc, así que está bien que se quede en mi casa, se lo que se siente quedarse en un lugar que uno no ha limpiado, su habitación será la del fondo en el segundo piso, me demoro en llegar iré a nadar.

Coloco la llave en las manos de su maestro y salió con rumbo a las piscinas del colegio y en silencio él lo siguió.

Solo habían pasado dos días juntos y ese niño lo estaba enloqueciendo y verlo nadar lo hacía desearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Su piel era perfecta, sus músculos trabajados para ser un nadador de alta resistencia y tras del hecho inteligente.

Su cabello y cuerpo mojados lo llamaban a ser más lujurioso de lo que jamás fue. Saco su celular y marco con urgencia.

— ¿Diga?

— Oye Cejotas, ¿sabes si Eren tiene algún interés en los hombres?

— Espera pregunto – espero unos minutos, mientras el oxigenado volvía a hablarle – Armin dice que es bisexual, pero que siente más atracción hacia los hombres y que si se enamora de verdad se vuelve un gatito muy dócil.

— ¿Quién es Armin?

— Mi amante y mejor amigo de Eren

— Gracias y no lo rompas, bestia

Colgó, esa idea de verlo gemir su nombre le gustaba, ho si, haría a Eren su amante y por supuesto lo atesoraría como la joya que era.

* * *

Llegar a casa después de nadar como un idiota lo relajaba, era la mejor parte de su tratamiento de su TOC, y era a lo único que no le daba tanto asco.

Levanto su cara y lo vio ahí, con ese porte prepotente que había empezado a odiar.

— Ya no eres bienvenido a mi casa, así que lárgate Reiner

— Vamos bebe, tengamos una noche de pasión como en aquella época

Su mirada se afilo, de verdad quería matarlo.

— Estas saliendo con Berth, así que no me vengas con esas estupideces

— Vamos bebe

— ¡Deja de llamarme así!

Iba a seguir gritando, cuando la puerta de su casa se abrió y ese profesor que con solo dos días le había robado sus miradas, salió sin camisa, mostrando su tonificado cuerpo, con sus gafas que lo hacían ver más sensual de lo que era.

— ¿Qué ocurre gatito? – pregunto con una media sonrisa llena de perversión –

— Nada, este imbécil que viene a hacer propuestas estúpidas, cuando ya tiene novio

Sintió como esas pálidas manos lo sujetaban de la cadera con fuerza y posesión, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo.

— Piensas que puedes venir y cogértelo así de fácil, cuando ya me tiene a mí – afirmo Levi, pero su intención era por lo menos sentir ese cuerpo cerca de el-

— No es tu tipo Eren, no puedo creerlo …

Sus ojos se abrieron, cuando vio al azabache sujetar el mentón del de piel canela y robar sus labios, la boca de Eren de inmediato se abrió y permitió el paso de esa lengua que acariciaba cada parte de su cavidad.

Un pequeño gemido se hizo presente, cuando Levi lo apretó más a su cuerpo.

Reiner estaba impactado y antes de que ellos terminaran se marchó.

Levi, soltó ese cuerpo e ingreso, quería llevarlo a una habitación y hacerlo suyo, pero debía esperar solo un poco más.

* * *

Las clases continuaron como si ese beso jamás hubiera pasado.

El miércoles se volvió una tortura constante, verlo explicarle la mejor manera de pronunciar, lo mataba, ese movimiento en los labios de su profesor, hacía que se imaginara cosas.

Corría a la piscina después de sus tutorías y nadaba como si esa fuera la única manera de sacarle a Levi de la cabeza, se sentía extraño y de verdad rogaba llegar a su casa y que el azabache ya esté completamente dormido.

Pero para desgracia del de ojos diferentes, no fue así, lo vio sentado en el sofá, leyendo un libro lo bastante grueso, suspiro con tanta pesadez, que se asustó que su invitado lo escuchara.

Quería que llegara rápido el sábado y poder alejarse de su profesor y sus sentimientos.

Preparo la cena, hablo con su familia por teléfono y todo con el fin de no cruzar palabra con su atractivo profesor.

La rutina no cambio ni el jueves y muchos menos el viernes, solo por las noches pues desde el día del beso, tenía unos sueños que jamás se imaginó tener.

Regresando a casa, solo pudo llamar a la única persona que sabría le ayudaría.

— Señorita Hanji, sé que está en vacaciones, pero necesito de su ayuda – dijo el castaño, con una voz que denotaba ansiedad –

— Mi pequeño bebe, dime que te ocurre.

Pues, la verdad, estoy empezando a sentir cosas extrañas por el profesor Rivaille –

Empezó a explicarle todo lo que pasaba por su cuerpo, su mente y sobre todo por su corazón.

Hanji muy seriamente como nunca la había escuchado le dijo:

— Mi bebe solo estás enamorado.

— ¡Que! Pero, es, es imposible, solo llevamos unos días de conocidos y …

— Querido, eso se llama amor a primera vista – y la llamada se cortó –

Su mente daba vueltas, y sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir por la boca, empezaba a suspirar con desespero.

* * *

Desde que se levantó ese sábado, tenía más nervios que de costumbre, toda la noche pensó en que podía hacer y de solo imaginar que Levi se iría de la casa ese día, empezaba a sentir una ansiedad que jamás se imaginó sentir.

Levi siempre salía primero que él, al llegar al lugar de siempre, toco y espero el mismo "adelante", se sentí y recibió su hoja de examen.

Empezó a responder una a una las preguntas, de vez en cuando miraba a su profesor, pues le gustaba verlo leer con su expresión seria y sus gafas.

\- "Dios es muy sexy"- pensó y al mismo tiempo se golpeó, pues estaba en su examen de recuperación.

Al terminar todas las respuestas en su cuarta hoja, coloco "Je t'aime Levi."

Entrego el examen y sonrió amablemente, haciendo brillar sus lindos ojos.

— ¿Levi, puedo hacer una llamada?

— Adelante mocoso y si deseas irte, puedes hacerlo, te daré tus resultados en casa

Lo vio asentir y salir con rapidez.

Mientras se dirigía su rutina diaria, marco a su mejor amigo y rogaba a cualquier dios que le contestara.

— ¿Eren?

— Armin, gracias por contestar, estoy en un problema que no se resolver

— Cuéntame

— ¿Crees en eso del amor a primera vista?

— Claro, eso me paso con Erwin y míranos somos una pareja estable, ¿pero ¿qué pasa?

— Creo que estoy perdido por nuestro nuevo profesor de francés.

El silencio se hizo presente en la conversación, los nervios del castaño estaban a flor de piel y necesitaba ayuda, acababa de presentar el examen de recuperación y Levi ya había encontrado sitio fijo para quedarse.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

— Al final del examen le escribí que lo amaba.

— ¡Qué hiciste que! Jajaja amigo te felicito, ahora ve a relajarte

— Gracias amigo.

Colgó y fue a quitarse su uniforme, se cambió y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a la piscina tratando de enfriar su corazón y su cabeza.

-w-

Le impresionaba ese mocoso, había contestado todo sin problemas, y de verdad que verlo tan concentrado y con ese brillo en sus diamantes lo hacían perder el control.

Al final de la última hoja, vio el mensaje y se levantó con fuerza de su asiento.

No podía estarlo jodiendo, con una mala broma, además él sabía que era una persona relativamente seria.

Guardo todo en su maletín y corrió tan rápido, que empezó a sudar.

— Tsk, que asco, el sudor es una mierda

Y entro al centro acuático, ahí lo vio con su hermoso cuerpo, su cabello mojado y con solo verlo se éxito.

— ¡Mocoso suicida! – grito y vio como este se tensaba y con lentitud lo volteaba a verlo –

— Profesor Levi, ¿qué, que hace aquí?

Saco el examen y mostró la pequeña frase. Se maravilló con la expresión que vio, unos lindos pómulos caramelos, fueron mostrando un carmesí.

— Explícate antes que en verdad te mate.

— Profesor, yo no estoy mintiendo, nunca me había pasado esto y si lo incomodo con mis sentimientos solo ignórelos.

Vio como bajaba su cabeza y esos cabellos castaños cubrían esos diamantes que lo cautivaron.

Empezó a desvestirse, entro tan silenciosamente que ni su estudiante lo noto, se acercó a él y suavemente tomo su mentón y sin permiso volvió a robar esos labios que tanto le gustaban.

Mordió el labio inferior, haciendo que abriera sus labios y así con esa acción empezó a buscar la lengua de su estudiante; empezó a sentir la lengua contraria seguir su ritmo, empezó a llevarlo hacia la orilla de la piscina y ahí lo acorralo.

— Eres un maldito suicida, porque si de verdad estás jugando conmigo, me encargare de hacerte sufrir.

— N… no miento – dijo entre jadeos, Levi sujeto con fuerza a Eren y su mano retiro el vestido de baño –

Empezó a masajear ese sexy trasero, mientras besaba y mordía el cuello caramelo.

— Mas Levi, quiero más – y sintió como esas manos sujetaban su erecto miembro, lo empezó a masajear con necesidad –

Al sentirse más excitado, ingreso un dedo en esa cavidad que ahora le iba a pertenecer, escucho y pequeño quejido y como esos dientes mordían su hombro.

Esa acción le gusto, pues ahora estaba marcado por su joya, empezó a embestir con ternura, cuando Eren le quito su bóxer negro, ingreso el segundo y con movimientos en forma de tijeras, empezó a dilatar más su entrada.

Eren tomo ambos miembros y comenzó a masturbarlos, la fricción lo hacía gemir con más fuerza y eso incitaba a Levi a continuar y un tercer dedo se hizo presente, y en instantes ya había encontrado su próstata, estimulándola con afán.

— Nghhh, Levi, basta, ya estoy por venirme – dijo eso con dificultad, sus ojos soltaban pequeñas lágrimas y retiro sus dejos – Mierda, está entrando agua en mi-

— No te preocupes, será un buen lubricante – alzo las piernas de Eren hasta sus caderas y posiciono su pene en esa entrada que quería explorar –

Empezó a entrar lentamente, los gemidos de Eren se volvieron a hacer presente, empezó a embestirlo con fuerza, de vez en cuando golpeaba la próstata, besaba y mordía ese cuerpo que le pedía más, dejaría en claro que él le pertenecería.

Eren comenzó a ejercer más fuerza en las penetraciones, estaba consumido por el placer que Levi le proporcionaba y cuando una nueva estocada se hizo presente en su ya abusada próstata, se vino.

Sintió como esa hermosa entrada se cerraba alrededor de su pene, tres embestidas más y marco su territorio, en su interior.

Mientras se venía, besaba con cariño los pómulos de su joya.

— Mocoso, te amare por siempre.

Sintió los brazos rodear su cuerpo y recibió un beso en su frente, después en sus labios y sin retirar sus labios el castaño dijo.

— Je t'aime toujours, donc la mort nous sépare (te amare siempre, así la muerte nos separe)

FIN

-w-

Jhova feliz cumple, lamento la demora y espero que te guste – la abraza y le da un besito de felicitaciones- que cumplas muchos más y de nuevo ha sido un placer compartir contigo este tiempo y conocerte es un honor XDD

Si hay errores lo lamento.


End file.
